


Raised by hawkmoth

by randomperson454



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomperson454/pseuds/randomperson454
Summary: this is actually based of another work I was reading, but couldn't find again :( Basically, Marinette = Chat Noir and is raised by hawkmoth to fight for him. and other stuff. I suck at writing summaries (Ps: still only my 2nd fanfic!)





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is still only my second fanfic!  
> Enjoy

Their first mistake?

Leaving her window open.

That was the start.

Next, leaving her alone. Their 4 year old girl, with jet black hair and ocean-blue eyes. Alone, sketching designs on her bed, while her doting parents were busy in the kitchen.

And lastly, forgetting about **him**.

 

Hawkmoth.

 

The super-villan that terrorised their city on the daily. Known for robbing banks, destroying buildings, and, for never showing his face. He sent out his akumatised victims in his name, in an attempt of obtaining the one thing he wanted.

The ladybug miraculous. 

Hawkmoth was a broken man. Once, he had a wife and a newborn son, a perfect family that was filled with love and joy.

But then his wife died, suddenly and brutally, and he changed.

He shut himself off from the world, and became obsessed with getting the ladybug miraculous. He already had the miraculous of Chat Noir, and he was one of the few who knew that with both the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, you could make a wish.

Any wish, and it would come true.

And Hawkmoth wanted his wife back. 

While he knew, that if history ran it's course, he would have another ten years before the Ladybug miraculous reappeared, it couldn't hurt to be prepared. This time, he would have a weapon of his own

He would have his very own, trained, Chat Noir.

But he would have to choose carefully.

A girl, perhaps.

A girl, people would underestimate.

A girl, would fit in more should she ever have to go under cover.

 

...yes......a girl....

 

And so it was, that on that fateful night, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was spirited away from her home, her family, and the few friends she had.

 

 

It's been ten years, and she hasn't been seen since.

 


	2. In training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for edits and for next chapters are welcome :)

"Marinette!" a deep voice rang out. Hawkmoth.

Distracted, she snapped back to reality, only to find herself hit on the lower legs. Due to lack of breath, dizziness crept up on her, and she collapsed. Throat burning with thirst, sweat pouring in rivers off her body. Bruises cluttered her skin.

And still, they continued.

"Again" he ordered, standing back and waiting for her.

Instead of lunging in like she had in her previous attempt, she circled him, like a predator would circle their prey. Tired, fed up, but trying to act alert and confident.

 

Fake it till you make it, right?

 

She was trying to get her breathing under control. When she had, she struck, twirling into a sweep strike, and surprise filled her when she felt it thud against his chest. However, it was her momentary pause, letting her guard down, that was her undoing, and he fought back viciously. Blow after blow just barely passed her by. Dodging yet again, she tried to stand her ground, retaliating with a strike of her own. What she had failed to notice was his kick that was aimed at her fore-arm, hitting it's mark. She grimaced. That was going to bruise.

She huffed. The problem with fighting the very person who trained you was that he always seemed to _win_.

Her next thought would've brought a smile to her face if she hadn't been a little busy dodging his staff. So what if he's better with a staff? Yes, he might know the movements that he trained her with, but he wouldn't expect.........

_**Thwack!** _

She allowed herself a smirk of satisfaction as Hawkmoth crumpled to the ground in-front of her, unconscious, after receiving her roundhouse kick to his jaw. 

 

Now _that_ , was not something that happened very often. 

 

Overcome with a sudden weariness, she lay down on the cold, stone floor, closing her eyes.

She had time. Her roundhouse kicks were the best around, there was no way he was waking up anytime soon.

 

She glanced around. All she had ever done was train in this room, but she had never had the chance to actually _look_ at it. 

It was dark, illuminated only by the stained glass window. What little light that did get through the window, gave the room a purple tinge. 

Weapons of all kinds adorned the walls. From maces to daggers, you name any weapon, and she would have been willing to bet that it would be there. 

 

At the back, in the centre of wall, there was a picture of Hawkmoth's deceased wife.

He doesn't talk about her much.

He wouldn't even tell Marinette her name.

 

The floor felt smooth and cold, the stone about as inviting as a bed of nails.                                                                      

 

And suddenly, she felt very alone.

She had anything she could have ever wanted.

But she was alone.

 

Pushing herself off the floor, she walked brusquely out of the room.

The last thing she saw as she gently closed the door behind her, was the cloud of white butterflies that had, apparently, come from nowhere.

 

 


	3. Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk. Maybe she'll meet other characters in the next chapter. What do you think?

She was working on her Chinese, trying to coax some form of praise from her stone-face tutor. Glancing at the clock, she grimaced as she saw that it was only 8pm. The words were beginning to float off the page, her eyelids lowering, despite it being early.

She was, however, back on full alert when Gabriel Agrest strode briskly into the room.

Switching from Chinese back to French, she hesitantly asked: "Uhhh, Dad?"

Ignoring her, he spoke to her tutor. "She's done for today. You may leave now. My daughter and I have something to discuss."

Nodding her petite head, her tutor scurried away, not willing to remain in the same room as her cold employer for longer than necessary.

"Hey Dad?" came a voice.

Yes, he had been mad after their last training session, but it was nothing more than a wounded ego. After he got over it, he was full of praise. Giving her tips about her stances, and how to get the most power through her attacks, while complimenting her resourcefulness. 

"Yes, kitten?" was the reply.

"How come you never let me outside?" She was curious.

"It's not you time yet. It will be soon. This is the year, I can feel it!" he said, becoming suddenly animated.

"Yeah, I know, but you say that every year! I'm fourteen now, can't I at least go to school? Y'know, one with other people?" She was begging now, but she didn't care. 

Seconds passed, silent. 

Hawkmoth sighed. "I've actually been thinking about this a lot recently. I'll make you a deal. If Ladybug doesn't show up in the next month, you can go to public school. I expect you to keep up your grades, and you will still have your training with me, your self defence, gym, and fencing classes. You will be enrolled under the name Felicity Choker, 14 years old, and use your training and talk with a slight Irish lilt. You may illustrate your fake personality as you wish, just make sure I know the specifics so that we don't mess up your cover. Archery and bo-staff training will be on weekends only, however you will be expected to practise each day as per normal. And when Ladybug Miraculous finally makes an appearance, you will look for the secret identity of the owner." he concluded, while sporting a sly smile. 14 year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng either didn't care, or didn't notice. She was finally going to school!

"Thank you, thank you! I promise I won't let you down!" She exclaimed, before forcing herself to slow her pace as she began to walk back to her room.

"Oh, and kitten?" He speaks once more, stopping her just as she reached the doorway.

She bit back a groan. She should've known there was a catch.

"Yes?"

"If Ladybug does show up within the next month, you will still go to public school. You will, however, receive your miraculous early, and also, along with your other activities, I would expect you to participate in regular photo shoots." Hawkmoth's civilian form was Gabriel Agrest, a well-know fashion designer.

As far as she was concerned, either situation seemed a win-win. While the prospect of participating in photo shoots filled her with dread, her heart beat a little faster at the thought of getting her miraculous. She just nodded, and exited the room quickly. Reaching her room, she only just managed to lock the door before bursting into twirls of glee. She was going to school!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for chapters, let me know. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, I jus though I should just explain a little about where she came from.  
> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
